soul eater next gen
by soul eater fan 129
Summary: it is fan fiction


Soul Eater Next Gen

Epilogue

"Vroooom" The engine of the bus started. I was off to death city and my brand new school, The DWMA or Death City Weapon and Meister Academy.

It all happened so fast, I was at home just about to take the dog for a walk when I went go to grab the lead. But my hand was this sharp curved purple blade about 2 meters long. I just stood there in shock like everyone else, well everyone other than Harry, Evenly and Logan who were screaming and running around.

The next day at school everyone was so jealous that I was going to the DWMA and when I mean everyone I mean EVERYONE, teachers, classmates, friends and even anyone that was away was either texting or calling me. I was the center of attention all day that day, but I did not feel lucky at all. Now here I am at the DWMA for my first day.

Episode 1

Battle partners

So there I was at the front of the school. I looked at the pamphlet every student gots. It says that the staircase to the school is a daily workout for every student. Then I put the pamphlet in my pocket and look up at the staircase. I just stood at the sight of it. It...it….it was about 1-5 million steps, it was huge, massive. To put it in perspective it was as if someone actually made it to the top and I was at the bottom the one at the top was be an ant to my eye. Like when you see an ant when you're standing up NOT sitting down.

I was about a quarter of the way up with my suitcase when "Woosh" this boy about 15-17 years old wearing black and three stripes in his hair on one side. Speed past me up the stairs on his flying skateboard. Which for some reason gave me the determination to go faster. So I started to run as fast as I could. Soon these stairs in front of me will soon be at the back of me.

"Only a few steps to go!" I said as I slowly went up the stairs. When I made it to the top I found a note It said ' hope you enjoy your first day at school.' For some reason, there was a number 8 at the bottom of the note. I didn't have time to think what the number 8 meant because I saw this slick, titanium can filled with the most delicious liquid. It was a can of Fanta, but it was a massive one. I picked it, opened it and drank all of it. Once I finished it I walked into the building and asked where I need to go next.

I followed the confusing directions the lady gave me. As I was walked down the hallway I noticed someone wearing black with purple hair. I couldn't tell if the person was a boy or a girl. I thought I should ask.

But then something came out of their back. he was black and had white hands that looked like boxing gloves and he didn't have a face, instead, it was a white X with eyes on the side of the X. I just stood there shocked. Then all of a sudden he started to speak, but he had no mouth. he said " Hey Crona." he said "look you got an admirer" Crona looked at him and spoke in a soft voice.

"Ragnarok, just be quiet ok. I don't know how to deal with it"

I decided to ask if Crona a boy or a girl. So I said, " Sorry if this is rude, but may I ask if your a boy or girl?"

"I don't know. What's the difference?" Crona replied

"Can I just say that you're a girl?" I asked

"Sure, " she shrugged

" Hey!, I can't deal with that!" Ragnarok said, " Give me candy and then I can deal with it".

"Ok, how about 15 candies".

"Ok, all goods for now". Ragnarok replied.

I left and carried on following the confusing directions.

"Finally, I made it," I thought to myself. As I walked through the newcomer door. There were about 11 people there when I came in the room both male and female. I turned my head to look around and what did I see a zombie with blue skin. I spoke up and said " Hey I thought zombies had green skin."

"That what I was thinking" someone said out of the blue.

I go to look who said that. He had blue eyes like me, bold hair and had a pale skin tone. He was wearing a green jumper, white t-shirt, black pants and black shoes white socks.

"Hi my name is Sid, what's yours?" sid said to me

" oh, my name is leonardo but leo for short" I replied

" well leo are you a weapon or a meister" he said back

" weapon and who is that over there" I pointed to the person in a green jumper.

"Oh thats tyler he is a meister, heres you badge" he said while he handed me the badge. The badge had a single word on it weapon. But I didn't like being call a item but at the same time I liked being a weapon it made me feel powerful. I walk over to tyler said " hi

He said "hi" back.

I few minutes later of just standing there. Sid started to speak " welcome newbies to the DWMA I am sid a three star meister the top ranking you can get here." he said " we all had either willing volunteered to go here or have been sent here because of your unique ability to turn into a weapons of all sorts." "here is a deonterstion of what a weapon and a meister can do maka albarn."

"Thank you sid" maka said " when you and your weapon a compatible it is as easy as one, two, three." she said as she demonstrated to skills.

A few minutes later she finished. Then said " thank you" again

" So if you can pear up with someone now that would be great" said Sid loudly. But streat after that the thing he was talking on sliced in half as maka (gelled) then said sorry. " well anyway bye see you later. We started to leave, I try to catch up to maka which I did to ask her a question. " hey maka whould you know someone that where black and has three stripes in his hair?" I asked.

" yep" she replied " that's death the kid"

"Oh, he flew by me today." I said remembering. " why does he like the number 8 so much?"

" oh that, well he is obsessed with simatery, his life is simatrey so the number 8 is both ways." she said back.

"Ok bye maka" I said back as I walked away.

Then I noticed that Tyler was standing outside the door. I said " hi tyler"

" hi leo, um maybe would you like to be my battle partner?" he asked

" yep, deafo" I replied " oh yea I can't fully transform yet."

"Well what did you see when you transformed a little bit?" he asked

"It was this purple curved blade about 2m long" I responded

"OK I think I got it now pretty sure it is a scythe or a chain scythe" he answered.

"Well maybe if we go ask sid for help if he can help me turn into a weapon fully?" I brought up.

"Yea lets go ask" he said so we walked into the room we just came out of and asked the question. " oh so you want help ok I can help, just go out into the hallway and I will be with you in a sec, ok"

"O..K" we both said and the sametime.

2 minutes later…..

We Sid came out he was exactly the same. " so if you leo want to become a weapon you must first find the weapon with in you and being it out leo" he said

"Ok I'll try" as I closed my eyes and started to focus. In a matter of seconds I had wind swirling around me and my whole body was lighting up purple. "Shhh" my body turned into a totally different shape it was a scythe a dark purple scythe, I had become a weapon! Tyler came and picked my up and started to swing me around. "This is awesome!" Tyler yelled

"I know right!, what I can speak as a weapon!" I said surprisingly "thanks Sid!"

After we had are fun I decided to change back into a human and I did just with a flash of light just how I transform into a weapon just with less wind. Once I was back in my human I ask tyler "What now, should go ask were the dorms are?"

"Yea what not" tyler replied "let's go leo"

We walked do the corridor. Then realized we had no Idea it was. "What, we have no Idea where it is" I said.


End file.
